Thank you Rugrats
by celrock
Summary: Zack tells his friends, the Rugrats, thanks for everything he's learned from them. Story was inspired by something I read on Archive of our Own.


Author's Note: This is what happens when you fall asleep, and don't get started on anything until there's only 45 minutes left of the day. No matter, while it's going to be super short, I saw this interesting story on Archive of our Own that was a list of things the author had learned from the Rugrats. Sadly, I can't do that format here, but I can do something similar, if I have an OC and the characters talk to one another. And so, without further a due, here's my very very short piece for March 16, 2017.

Thank you Rugrats

Summary: Zack tells his friends, the Rugrats, thanks for everything he's learned from them. Story was inspired by something I read on Archive of our Own.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I do own the OC of Zack Wehrenberg.

It was a typical afternoon, with blue skys and sunshine, as the young toddlers of Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, and Zack, were all sitting in the grass in Tommy and Dil's backyard, rolling the green, blue, and orange star ball to one another. As they silently rolled the ball, Zack couldn't help but think about how he had known his newly found friends for a good while, and decided he'd show it.

"You guys, I'm really glad we're friends." Zack said with a smile, as he caught the ball.

"Me too Zachary!" Kimi cried excitedly.

"No, really, you guys are awesome! And to show it, each time one of you catches the ball, I'm going to say something special about each one of you." Zack said, as he saw to rolling the ball to Tommy.

"Hmmm, okay." Tommy said, as the ball rolled towards him and he caught it.

"Tommy Pickles, you're brave like me, and always ready for aventure. You come up with lots of great ideas, and while sometimes, you get us into trouble, it's thanks to you that my days are filled with big fun." Zack said.

"Wow! Thanks Zack! I love going on aventures with you too." Tommy said, rolling the ball to Chuckie.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Chuckie said with a sigh.

"Awe come on Chuckie, you're lots more fun than you think. Sure, you may get ascared a lot, and it takes a bit of encouragement from me and Tommy to get you to go with us on aventures, but at the end of the day, we're glad to have a friend like you. You look out for us and keep us safe, and while I can't say you're as smart as me, well, you're definitely a true friend, if you'll overcome your fears and do what we want to do, even if it's not what you wanna do at firstest." Zack said, as Chuckie let go of the ball.

"Wow! Thanks Zack, I never thought about that before, but, I'm glad to be your friend too, and, at first, I'll admit, I find our aventures kind of scary, but once I go on them, I find sometimes, they can be kind of fun!" Chuckie said, as Phil caught the ball.

"Phil, I'll admit, you gross me out sometimes with your love of mud and wormies, but you're a prime example of the fact that we don't gots to like all of the same things to be great friends. You're also one of the biggerest fans of Reptar I've ever metted in my life. You're just, a great friend, and despite the fact that you argue with your sister a lot, I don't let that stop me from being your friend. Thanks pal." Zack said.

"Wow! Thanks Zack." Phil said, as he rolled the ball to his twin sister.

"And Lil, like Phil, you have your moments of grossness, and I'll admit, you're a girl, but that don't stop me from being your friend. You're quite nice, and I wouldn't have it, any other way. And oh yeah, you're quite fun to play with outside, specially when we play Tag. You're the bestest tagger I know." Zack said, as Lil smiled at him.

"Thanks Zack." Lil said, with a slight giggle in her voice, as she rolled the ball to Dil.

"All righty then, firstest of all, for somebody who has a very confusing name, you're not half bad. And I say that cuz, well, there's you, Dil Pickles, and there's the dill pickles you eat. Despite this though, I've heard Chuckie, Phil and Lil tell me in private that they haven't always appreciated you, but I think ever since I metted you, and I saw you were starting to become a big baby, well, we're fairly close in age, and it's thanks to being friends with me, that I've been able to help you, well, you know, grow up a little bit, and become more so appreciated by our other friends. But while I'm glad to have helped you grow up a bit, I've also learndid from you that everybody grows at their own pace, and while I may be more advanced than anybody here, not everybody grows up at the same rate, and we've gots to respect that. You may be the youngest in our group, but that don't make you lesser apportant than everybody else. So yeah, thanks Dil for being Tommy's younger brother, and, my friend." Zack said.

"Wow! Thanks! And, you're right, it's thanks to watching you that I've been inspired to well, try to fit in with the big babies and not be so much a baby-baby anymore, cuz I'll admit, it was getting boring, and now that I talk better and move around better since my firstest burpday, I find life's much more funnerer if you don't just sit around, doing nothing." Dil said, as he rolled the ball to Kimi.

Zack stared longingly at Kimi, tongue tied for a few minutes, his cheeks blushing pink and a goofy grin on his face as he thought about what he wanted to say to Kimi.

"Kimi, sweet little Kimi, what can I say about you? Well, I'll keep it simple. You're my bestest friend, as we declared such a relationship back on my firstest burpday. You always have a smile for me when I need one, like Tommy, you're always ready for aventure, and, well, if there's one thing you've taught me, that if you use your imagination, you can make anything fun. Thanks Kimi, for being my friend." Zack said, as Kimi sat there, smiling back at Zack, with the ball in her hands.

"I think you're the greatest friend too Zachary, and thanks to being the smartest baby in the world, you've taught me so much. You helped me learn how to use the potty, and one day, I hope you can teach me how to read!" Kimi said, rolling the ball to Zack.

"I'd be happy to teacher you how to read." Zack said.

Just then, Kimi got up from her spot on the grass, snuck around behind Zack, reached her finger in beneath his arm, and started tickling him. Zack started laughing uncontrollably, and at that very moment, all of the other toddlers started laughing too.

"Baby pyramid!" Phil screamed, as the rest of the toddlers ran over to Zack and Kimi, and piled on top of them.

Zack and Kimi made the bottom of the pyramid, while Tommy and Chuckie were in the middle, then Lil, then Dil, and Phil was on top. However, it was short lived, when a bug crawled through the grass, getting Phil's attention. Not thinking he was on top of the gang, he quickly wrestled his sister to the ground, only for the bug to scurry off, but nobody thought much of it, as they all rolled around in the grass, giggling and laughing, just, happy and thankful to be friends and playing together, on this beautiful day.

" _It's great to be a baby, and it's thanks to my friends, that I've learned this fact._ " Zack thought to himself, as he continued to roll around in the grass with his friends.

The End

Author's Note: I know this isn't much, and I really should have made this story, story number 200, as I'm very close to releasing my 200th. Story, but hey, there's never a specific time when you should say thank you, in fact, if you can thank your friends for being your friend everyday, it shows what good friends you are with your friends, and that's how Zack feels about the Rugrats gang. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this sweet, short, little one-shot, and hopefully, I'll put up something slightly longer tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and have a lovely day!


End file.
